No Air
by wolfrun1
Summary: Sasuke thinks back to all of the times he's had to tell Naruto goodbye. Song fiction to Chris Brown/Jordin Sparks "No Air". SasuNaru, NaruSasu, SasukexNaruto, Sasuke x Naruto, SasukeNaruto, however you want to say it.


_  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

"Sasuke."

I heard your voice, calling my name as I ran onward.

"Sasuke!"

I couldn't answer you back. I wanted to, but it would make things…difficult.

"Teme, turn around!"

_If I should die before I wake  
it's 'cause you took my breath away  
losin' you is like livin' in a world with no air_

"Sasuke, talk to me, answer me, tell me! Tell me why—why are you running away like this?"

I halted when my path did. I had arrived at a waterfall. I could hear you still behind me, slowly catching up. I jumped to the other side.

"Stop—stop running and listen to me!"

This time, I _did_ listen. With the gap in between us, I was still safe.

"Why are you leaving? Why do you want to leave _us_, the people who care about you, to go off with that man? He doesn't like you! He's not going to help you! He's going to break you and take you away—away from me!"

If only _you_ knew, if only _you_ could understand. I'm not going because I want to. No, I'm going because I need to.

_I'm here alone, don't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I could make you understand._

"Sasuke, you can't leave me."

You balled your fists and glared at the ground as I watched you.

"You—you were my rival! My first real friend! You were almost like my brother! Don't you care!?"

Your glare met my gaze. You weren't crying. You wouldn't do that. That's not the type of person you are.

"I care about you! I love you! How can you just pretend that I don't exist anymore!? Did you ever care about me? I mean, the way that I cared—no, care—about you."

_Tell me how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe  
OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

I still remember that day like it was yesterday, but it feels like forever since it happened.

"Sasuke?"

And now you're back, and the same thing will happen.

"Sasuke!"

You run to the wall and look up at me as I stand above you. I know that it is safer for me to just stay up here, but, right now, I don't care.

"S-Sasuke?"

In the blink of an eye, I'm next to you, my arm on your shoulder, my chest on your own, and my katana against your neck.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

You still have that scent. It's been years since I've seen you, but some how that smell never goes away.

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

With you, not even an inch away from me, I realize what I've been missing during these years.

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

It's like I've been missing the one thing that brings me life, as over-dramatic as that sounds. It's true. I am nothing with out you.

_It's no air, no air_

I'm like the body with no heart.

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

I have nothing to move me. Nothing to help my lungs let out the bad and bring in the good.

_Tell me how you gonna be without me_

You have my heart. You _are_ my heart.

_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_

Without you, I can't live.

_It's no air, no air_

But I can't live with you, either. Not yet.

_No air, air_

For now, I must go.

_No air, air_

For now, I must leave you.

_No air, air_

For now….

_No air, air_

Just—for now.

_OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

"Hey."

_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew_

"S-Sasuke? Sasuke!"

You jumped me that time. From experience, you believed that I wouldn't stay—that I would keep running from you. But I wasn't going to do that….I came to you.

_Right off the ground to float to you_

"You're a bastard; you're a bastard; you're a bastard; you're a bastard; you're a bastard; you're a bastard; YOU'RE A DAMNED BASTARD!"

You sang it over and over again. Whispered it constantly into my ear as you tied me up. But did you really think that a mere rope could hold me if I really wanted to go?

I didn't want to go.

_There's no gravity to hold me down for real_

You lifted me off the ground and slung me over your shoulder.

"W-what!? Idiot, what are you—"

"Don't call me that, stupid….I'm taking you back to my house."

"Why are you—wait, did you say _your_ house?"

You put me back down and held me out in front of you. It was such a fast motion, that I didn't realize that you had done it until I smelled that scent again. You wrapped your arms around my tied-up ones. I felt blood rush to my ear when you whispered into it, your hot breath tickling softly with ever syllable.

"You got a problem with that?"

I was much faster than you now. After three years of practicing, I could move at speed that far surpassed what the human eye could pick up. The ropes that had held me down moments ago, now tied around you.

"W-what the hell, bastard?"

"You're coming to _my _house."

I threw you over my shoulder and walked the path as I remembered it., occasionally wiping a red liquid from my nose as I did.

_OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

It hasn't been long enough. A lifetime wouldn't be long enough, but this—it hadn't even been a year.

"Don't…don't leave me. Not now…not ever."

_So how do you expect me_

You couldn't hear me, I knew you couldn't. But it didn't stop me from begging.

_to live alone with just me_

"You won't leave me, I won't let you!"

_'Cause my world revolves around you_

"There's…nothing we can do…." That's what she told me. Some doctor! She's supposed to be the best there is!? Why can't she keep you with me!

_It's so hard for me to breathe_

"I'm sorry!" I yelled at you, but you wouldn't respond.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

"I shouldn't have left you! I know that now! I knew that the moment I was gone!"

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

"I was an idiot…I was weak. I didn't think that I was good enough for you." I still don't.

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

"Sasuke…it's too late."

"NO! You, just shut up!"

_It's no air, no air_

"It's not too late…."

_Got me out here in the water so deep _

"It'll never be…."

_Tell me how you gonna be without me _

"It can't be…."

_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe _

"You're not leaving…."

_It's no air, no air _

"You can't…."

_No air, air_

"I won't let you…."

_No air, air_

I could still hear your heart beating. It got fainter and fainter as the seconds passed.

_No air, air_

Then it stopped.

_No air, air_

I felt the hand on my shoulder. It was meant to be a comforting gesture…

_No air, air_

But it killed me.

_It's no air, no air_

"Naruto…."__


End file.
